


Learn To Live A Little

by VickyMay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Strangers Unaware They're A Focus in A Fantasy, nearly caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickyMay/pseuds/VickyMay
Summary: Gabriel Reyes won't relax on holiday.Jesse thinks he should teach his commander how to live a little.





	Learn To Live A Little

**Author's Note:**

> I churned this out in like 4 hours; I just got the idea when I woke up and started writing. Unconnected to 'Close, No Cigar'.  
> Warning: Read the Tags; if I've missed any let me know.

* * *

 Gabriel woke to the sound of his morning alarm. Groaning at the standard military beeps, he burrowed his head further into the pillow; eager to go back to sleep.

Well. Until he felt persistent hands tugging at the duvet; forcing him from dazed snoozing to irritated wakefulness.

“Ya forgot already?” Jesse's voice sounded amused.

Gabriel kept his eyes shut.

_Maybe like a salesperson; if you ignore him, he'll go away._

No such luck.

The freezing bedroom air greeted Gabriel's backside as Jesse whipped the duvet off his body. Truly irritated now, Gabriel followed the whip-quick action to tackle Jesse down onto the bed; snarling in his face.

“What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?”

Jesse only grinned. “Well, it'll be boring to go on holiday myself. Was hoping you'd like to join lil' old me.”

Gabriel realised that Jesse was fully dressed underneath him; a disgusting Hawaiian shirt with beige cargo trousers. His prosthetic was already covered by a film to hide the Deadlock skull. The gunslinger was also fully showered and ready to go.

The asshole had the gall to press a minty fresh kiss to Gabriel's mouth.

“Better hop in the shower, jefe.” A smirk widened to show his white teeth. “We got our airport transfer in about 40 minutes.”

Then Gabriel remembered.

A godsend of miracles. By some token of heaven, Gabriel and Jesse had managed to wrangle their time off for a week abroad. _Spain_ , Jesse had picked for them. _In the sun, just us, huh? You've been too wound up, recently. Let's live a little._

Gabriel relented with a returning kiss to Jesse's head before getting up to head to the bathroom. “Make sure the bags are ready.”

From his sprawled position on Gabriel's bed, Jesse gave the roof a two fingered salute. “Aye, aye, Captain.”

* * *

The receptionist was too smiley.

Gabiel eyed her suspiciously as Jesse chattered away blithely next to him. Her hair was too blond; too pristine. Recently coloured. Her nails were just done, too.

Her shirt was stiff; just out the packet.

Clearly a mole; planted just today for their arrival.

Of course. It made sense.

Gabriel opened his mouth to speak; maybe even bark an order or two, when Jesse's arm unexpectedly came round his middle and pulled him close.

“...honey?”

Gabriel blinked. Turned his face down to Jesse's amused face. “What.”

Jesse chuckled good-naturedly and smiled kindly at the receptionist. “See what I mean? We need what you just had. Some R and R in the sun – was Costa Blanca nice?”

“Oh yes!” Lisa, her name-tag read. “My partner and I were all inclusive, too. I love it here in the Costa Del Sol, but I would recommend going there, too.”

“Thanks, hopefully we will. Good luck for your first day, here!”

Gabriel stared at the tan lines visible on the woman's neck, as well as the new shirt. He'd also somehow managed to miss the _I'm New!_ sticker on her front pocket.

He then felt incredibly stupid, and picked up their bags to hide his consternation.

* * *

“Right. I've had enough.”

Gabriel looked up from his work tablet guiltily. He'd just been looking up how the strike teams were doing – he'd convinced himself that doing it while sipping a cocktail wasn't really working. It was just...intense reading.

“What?” Gabriel tried to subtly slip his work tablet under a towel. They'd set up camp in a corner of the pool area; in sight of all exits and more importantly; next to the bar.

“You. Working.” Jesse sat next to him, brown eyes pleading. “This is our holiday. Stop working.”

“I wasn't working.” Gabriel stubbornly avoided Jesse's knowing gaze. “I was checking.”

“On work.”

Gabriel sighed and met those eyes. “I can't switch off, _mi sol_.” He smiled tiredly. “I'm sorry if this is ruining your holiday.”

“It's not.” Jesse took his hands and ran his tanned fingers across the calloused skin. Sitting in the sun with Jesse holding his hands like something precious, dug into Gabriel's heart and held fast. He closed his eyes to savour the moment.

He would stop looking at work. He would focus on Jesse; and try to-

Those warm hands slipped round both wrists, and tightened.

Instinctively, Gabriel's gut clenched. He took a deep breath at the tightening pressure around his wrists; easing out a shaking exhale.

“You're thinking too much, jefe.” Jesse's voice had slipped into something more persuasive; a lower timbre of tone. “I'm thinkin' you need a distraction.”

The pressure grew just shy of painful.

Gabriel opened his eyes. Jesse was looking hungrily at his reactions like a lion would his prey; nose flaring and eyes dark with promise.

Gabriel shifted, trying to convince his body now wasn't the time to get an erection.

“Maybe.” Gabriel managed. He licked his lips. “Maybe I do need a distraction.”

Jesse leant close and brushed his lips to Gabriel's. “Good.”

The pressure vanished. Jesse stood up, somehow having managed to swipe Gabriel's tablet. “Go to our room in twenty minutes.”

Gabriel took a steadying breath. “Alright.”

He ignored the arousal pooling in his veins in anticipation.

* * *

On their bed lay a couple of items Gabriel knew hadn't been in his suitcase last night.

A cock ring and a curled anal plug lay innocently on a towel, along with a comms earpiece. Gabriel dropped his towel on the floor in surprise.

Jesse was nowhere to be seen.

First, Gabriel put the earpiece in and activated it. Private channel, secure comms. Then he stared at the two items on the bed.

Jesse's voice suddenly erupted in his ear.

“Hello, darlin'.” That lazy drawl worked its way under Gabriel's skin and sent his pulse sky-high with anticipation. “Green, yellow, red for safe words. Let's have a little fun.”

Gabriel eyed the sex toys and swallowed hard in response.

* * *

The cock ring went on first. It sat snugly at the base of his already half hard penis, a black band around the ruddy skin. Gabriel lay naked on the bed, his hands full of lube and the flared ended plug.

“Go on, darlin'.” Jesse cooed in his ear. “Go and slick up your fingers nice and wet for me. Bet you look a sight already; that nice cock of yours decorated so pretty with that black ring. Don't want the fun to end early; I got plans for you, baby.”

Gabriel closed his eyes at the verbal onslaught. He couldn't stop the stuttered breaths that escaped him when his slick fingers prodded and slipped into his hole. Jesse heard him and praised his responsiveness.

“That you fingerin' yourself, darlin'? Doing good. Give me a colour.”

“Gre _en_.” Gabriel's voice jumped as he barely brushed over his prostate. He moaned low in his throat as he entered a second finger along with the first. “Green, Jesse.”

“Good. You're doin' so well; baby; wish I was there to run my tongue around your fingers.”

The unexpected mental imagery that presented made Gabriel actually moan aloud; tilting his head back at the thought. “ _Jesus_.”

“Just Jesse, darlin'.” He sounded delighted. “You stretched enough? If so, put the plug in.”

Gabriel followed the instructions, breath coming fast at the feeling of the plug breaching his hole. Jesse sounded composed in comparison to Gabriel, who as the curled end of the plug just touched his prostate, let out another moan.

“That in?”

“Green.” Gabriel told Jesse. “Green, _fuck_.” He jostled the plug and ran a hand up his hardening cock, feeling arousal lace his veins like a drug. “When you back? Hurry up.”

“Oh, darlin'.” Jesse's voice sounded way too amused. Gabriel froze, hearing a trap in those pitying words.

“I'm not coming to you, darlin'. You're gonna come to me.”

Gabriel eyed his erection and cursed.

* * *

Once he'd calmed down enough to put on a t-shirt and very loose swimming trunks, Gabriel followed Jesse's instructions. The gunslinger was nowhere to be seen; hidden from his Commander's sight.

Gabriel baulked at sitting back on his lounger. That was next to kids, for gods sake. “Yellow.” He murmured into the comms. “Not comfortable there.”

Jesse took it in his stride. “Then how's the bar then, darlin'?”

Gabriel assessed the bar. No one else sat there, and there were booths he could sort of hide away in. Also the one member of staff was busy restocking. The music was blaring from speakers next to the seats, too.

“Alright.”

Gabriel ordered a cocktail – god bless all inclusive – and sat in one of the booths. Although the plug felt good, it wasn't enough to get him off. Was this Jesse's plan? To make him wait for a while? The excitement of the public setting _was_ arousing in itself.

Jesse's voice came through. “Comfortable?”

Gabriel shifted so the plug pressed directly on his prostate; gently riling himself up. “Good. Green”

“Oh, perfect.” Jesse's voice practically purred in his ear. “Now we can start.”

Gabriel had a split second to lower his drink before the plug inside him burst into life.

Gabriel covered his sound of shock with a startled cough. The plug was a _fucking remote vibrator._

Jesse heard his muffled sounds. “What's wrong, darlin'?” He sounded too innocent. “Cat got your tongue?”

Gabriel could only sit, eyes wide open. The vibrator buzzed against his insides intimately; a budding pressure turning his insides to liquid and his legs to jelly. Years of training kept his face impassive, but he couldn't help the unsteady breaths that let Jesse know his inner state.

“Was this your plan?” Gabriel had to fight to keep his voice steady. He shifted, trying to get the plug off his prostate. The movement sparked his insides to life even more, and he groaned helplessly into his hand. “T-to get me off outside?”

Jesse tutted like he was disappointed. “That would end the fun early. You sound quite composed there, darlin'. Let me help you with that.”

The vibrator nudged up a setting.

Gabriel kept a hand to his mouth, absently mouthing his knuckles as he checked around him. No one was looking or even cared; even the waiter was considering the bottles of alcohol with absolutely no idea-

“You're sitting in a bar.” Jesse's voice was low and rich. “With a fucking vibrator up your ass; _surrounded_ by people.”

Another notch upwards. Gabriel froze.

“Don't make a noise, now.” Jesse's purred into the comms. “Don't let out one of those breathless hitches of breath that you do when you're close. What if someone heard? What if that waiter heard you?”

The pressure was maddening. It was arousing to the extreme; but with his cock in a vice, he wouldn't come with it. It felt good though; heightened by the setting and Jesse's words setting him aflame.

“Look at him, Gabe.”

Gabriel couldn't help but follow his order.

The younger man looked similar to Jesse; brown hair and eyes with tanned skin. Jesse continued in his ear as he stared, almost blindly, at the stranger.

“What if he notices.” Jesse was speaking quickly now. “What if he noticed you sitting there; flushed and trying not to make a sound-”

Another fucking notch. Gabriel was glad the music was thumping, as he knew the vibrator would have been heard by now. He kept the hand over his mouth. His traitorous other hand was absently rubbing his thigh; coaxing closer to his hard cock.

“What if he joined you?”

The shock of Jesse's statement had Gabriel choking on his breath.

“He's a good looking lad. What if he sat in your booth, slid to his knees, took out your fucking perfect cock held tight by that cock ring, and put you in his mouth?”

A tingling started in Gabriel's loins; a warning of his future orgasm.

“Jesse..” Gabriel tried _so_ _hard_ not to, but his voice tapered off into a small moan.

“That's it, darlin'.” Jesse encouraged. His own twang was deeper now; showing how affected he was. “Imagine a hot mouth around your cock as you fuck yourself with that little vibrator. How good do you feel? You'd feel even better if that stranger just walked up and put you down his throat. He'd be tight, and warm; and so fucking good-”

Gabriel almost stuffed his knuckles into his mouth; biting hard to stop the needy whine escaping him. Fuck he was close.

“...better pay attention darlin'.”

Gabriel jolted at the sudden arrival of the very staff member they'd been fantasising about. Walking right up to his booth, asking with a wide smile if Gabriel would like anything, as if Gabriel wasn't hovering on the edge of orgasm and seconds away from his eyes rolling back in his head.

“Yes. His mouth.” Jesse breathed into Gabriel's ear as he stared at the employee. “Fuck, it would feel so good.”

Gabriel managed a jerk of his head to indicate no despite his body being on fire. The waiter backed off with a puzzled smile and at his departure, the vibrator clicked off with Jesse's echoing chuckle in his ear.

“Phew. That was fun.”

Gabriel hissed in loss. Without Jesse's words and the vibrator buzzing, he'd lost the edge he'd been hovering on. “For you.” He licked his lips and fought to control his breathing. “Jesse, _please_.”

“I've got more planned than just a public fantasy, darlin'.” Jesse reassured him. “Come meet me in the double locker 312.”

Then Jesse logged off.

Gabriel finished his drink, then called the very same waiter over. Forced himself to meet his eyes, and ordered two shots of whisky.

He needed it after that.

* * *

The double cubicle 312 was empty. Gabriel slipped into it and paced anxiously; the plug nudging him playfully with each step. He'd left the door unlocked. Jesse hadn't arrived; making Gabriel a little nervous.

Then he sparked to life in Gabriel's ear. “Waiting for me, darlin'?”

“Always.” Gabriel responded instantly. “Where are you?”

“Ah, patience, sweetheart.” Jesse sounded too gleeful. “On your knees.”

Gabriel took the time to lay down a towel on the tiled floor before gingerly getting to his knees. He took a deep breath, hands on his thighs as he awaited instructions, eyeing the unlocked door nervously.

“You're doing so well.” Jesse spoke so earnestly in his ear. Gabriel suppressed a full body shudder. He loved it when Jesse told him that. It hurt sometimes but it was so good; his body accepting the praise as his head rebelled at them.

“Just perfect. So good. You deserve a little something?”

Anticipation thundered through Gabriel's veins.

The vibrator picked up where it left off; medium setting. Gabriel jerked and gasped; slamming his mouth shut and pursing his lips to stop more noises falling out. His cock began to fill out again; black band restricting his body reacting too much. His hands balled into fists and he couldn't help but put his hand on his cock and squeeze; groaning quietly at the small relief he found.

The cubicle door opened.

The scramble Gabriel attempted was relaxed by Jesse's shit-eating grin as he slipped into the cubicle and locked the door. “Easy, darlin'.” The gunslinger wore a white tank top and pink swimming trunks. He put his hands on Gabriel's shoulders and pushed him down to his knees again. “As you were.” Jesse whispered.

Other holiday makers began to fill the cubicles around them. Jesse caught Gabriel's eyes and lifted a finger to his mouth.

 _Silence_.

Easier said than done.

Gabriel sighed out his pleasure as the vibrator pressed against him. Jesse reached into his pocket and brought out a small length of rope. Gabriel huffed in amusement and Jesse nipped behind him to tie his hands behind his back. _Typical_. When done. Jesse considered him, eyes dark, before reaching down to drag a hand fondly over his jaw.

Gabriel opened his mouth to allow those clever fingers to trace his lips and dip in; smooth fingertips with the faint taste of tabocco against his tongue.

Jesse tugged his mouth open and held it between two fingers as his other hand went to his pocket. Out came the small remote, and then he pushed his trunks down to reveal his hard cock springing up against his tanned stomach.

Jesse caught his gaze and held it. Fingers tightening against his open mouth in question.

Gabriel nodded.

Jesse's grin turned absolutely filthy as he then stepped forward, placing his own cock against Gabriel's mouth, who in turn moaned softly at the action.

The vibrator nudged up a setting.

Gabriel fought not to choke on Jesse's cock as it slid past his open lips; slipping past farther than he expected. Jesse gasped and stroked Gabriel's face, smug grin widening his face,

“Like that?” Jesse breathed. Gabriel nodded as much as he could with a full mouth; body twitching as the vibrator buzzed away; hitting him in all the right places. His cock strained against the cock ring, irritating now with its tightness.

Jesse began a steady rhythm. His cock hit the back of Gabriel's throat more often than not; making him choke and gasp. At some point Jesse turned up the vibrator again; turning Gabriel's world into a pinpoint universe of sensations.

The vibrator buzzing against his prostate; giving him a steady building pleasure that peaked and fell against the constraints of the cock ring.

The cock ring itself; tight around his base and causing him to ache with the need for relief.

Jesse's dick in his throat; thrusting wetly in and out. Gabriel focused on these sensations; driven crazy with the need to come. It was bursting at the seams; his body a live wire.

Jesse grunted and sped up. His hand went round to the back of Gabriel's head and pushed him further in with each movement; making his eyes water and his nose stream.

It felt _so fucking good_ to let go; to be _used_.

Jesse's mouth opened and his movements stuttered to a halt; his cock twitching and suddenly he was coming down Gabriel's throat. He tried to swallow; to keep up with the steady flow, but there was too much and Jesse allowed Gabriel to pull off; coughing and trying to swallow simultaneously, desperate to please Jesse, to get the go ahead to pull that fucking cock ring off so he could fucking _come already_ -

And Jesse was suddenly dropping to his knees; tugging at Gabriel's straining cock to pull off the cock ring and put the vibrator up to its highest setting.

His hand moved on Gabriel's cock; fast and too hard and just fucking _perfect_ -

Jesse swallowed Gabriel's high whine of pleasure as he shot off over their hands; orgasm exploding from every pore and tearing his body apart. His eyes closed, unable to stop himself. Gabe couldn't help but pant against Jesse's tongue; feeling pulses of come paint the other's torso as he continued to stutter through his orgasm. Jesse's hand went over his mouth to stifle his noises, shushing him with barely there volume.

The vibrator stopped, leaving Gabriel a panting, sticky mess. His body still thrummed with pleasure; muscles relaxed and mind blissfully free of worry.

He nuzzled against Jesse's hand, smiling drunkenly in his post coital haze.

A knock at the door had them both stiffening.

“Hey, ya finished dressing?” A nasal female voice called out. “We need a family cubicle. Hurry up.”

“Just coming.” Jesse called out, like his body was glitening with come and sweat. He stood up, his hand still holding the remote. Then his gaze turned, calculating, to look down.

Gabriel stilled at the smirk on Jesse's lips.

There was something he missed.

“Turns out,” Jesse spoke quietly, his eyes solely on him. “This remote has a turbo setting.”

Gabriel gawked at him before trying to wrestle his wrists out of the rope, his eyes widening in realisation.

“No, Jesse, don't-”

As the woman called out and knocked on the door again, Jesse smirked wider and pressed a button on his remote.

The vibrator exploded to life inside of Gabriel; too much; too fast; pressing against sensitive flesh and _oh my_ fucking _god-_

Gabriel distantly heard the woman call out again; muscles contracting around the plug as he came dry, his ass clenching around the still buzzing toy. He blindly stared at Jesse; unaware he was drooling as he lost himself to sensation.

When he came to, Jesse was wiping him gently with a cloth. The woman was gone, having gotten bored. Then his wrists were untied and he was leant heavily against Jesse; unable to support his own weight just yet. Jesse merely chuckled and allowed him to drop his head to his shoulder; muscles still tensing as he came down from the high.

Jesse grounded him; kept rubbing soothing circles on his back and eventually pulled a towel over their shoulders. Gabriel had no idea how long they stayed like that, huddled together, but eventually he lifted his head up to look properly at Jesse.

His partner was smiling gently at him, crooked and warm. “Alright?” He nuzzled his nose against Gabriel's.

Gabriel sighed in happiness and nuzzled him back. “Perfect.”

Maybe he did need to learn to live a little.

* * *

 


End file.
